Granger, I'm nervous
by TheWrongAlice3
Summary: Malfoy is nervous. Malfoy is annoying. Malfoy is irritating. Malfoy is a pig. Malfoy is an idiot. Malfoy is crazy. Malfoy is demented. Malfoy is weird. But then, Malfoy is bloody hot.


"Granger, I'm nervous." stated Draco, prodding Hermione's waist. She sighed.

He waited.

"Granger, I'm nervous." said Draco, poking her cheek.

Hermione scrunched up her nose she glared at him before looking at her book again.

"Granger, I'm nervous."

She opened her mouth to retort but thought the better of it and continued reading her book.

"Granger, I'm-," "SHUT UP MALFOY!"

He smirked. She scowled.

"So much fun!" he whispered gleefully to himself. Her eyes narrowed but she made no attempt to look up from her book.

She suddenly slammed her book shut, as if thinking the better of keeping quiet.

"Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. "Annoy me one more time, ONE MORE BLOODY TIME, and I will hex you into oblivion." Hermione raised a hand to her hair and smoothened it.

Draco Malfoy's smirk grew.

"Hey, Granger?" asked Draco, smiling at her, his eyes opened wide like an angel (for effect).

"Hmm," she nodded her head and continued to read.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." Still reading.

"Its more fun to say your name," he said, quietly, his grin even wider, almost reaching his ears.

"Okay," muttered Hermione, now deeply engrossed in her book.

Draco's grin dropped, getting annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

He leaned over and switched off the light next to her.

She calmly sat up and switched it back on.

He tapped his pencil on the table.

She tapped her foot on the ground.

He blew a raspberry.

She apparently thought the better of it, and continued reading.

Silence.

Draco blew a raspberry again.

Hermione looked up at him with mild interest before returning to her book.

He snatched the book out of her hands. "Hah!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered something.

Two seconds later there was ash in his hands where the book had been and the book back in Hermione's hands.

He scowled. She smirked.

He decided to return to his original game.

"Granger, I'm nervous,"

"Are you?" she said, shutting her book and crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He stuck his tongue out. She mimicked him, blowing a raspberry this time.

"Granger, I'm nervous,"

"Malfoy, me too,"

"Oh," he said, looking interested now.

"You wanna know why?" she murmured.

"Yeah?" he said, leaning forward.

He waited. She laughed.

"Not telling," she squealed and jumped up.

She smoothened her clothes and shook her curly hair out of its tight confinement.

"Granger, I'm nervous," he started again.

"Malfoy, darling, I really don't care."

"You called me darling!" he exclaimed, smirked so much, he almost looked demented.

"Sarcastically," she grumbled.

"Sarcastically," he mimicked in a high pitched voice, sounding like a weirdo. Or Lavender Brown. Whichever. Same thing.

He waited. She raised her eyebrow.

Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"You're weird," he stated.

"Hmm... You're an idiot."

"Granger!" he exclaimed, sounding mock-hurt, placing a hand over his heart.

He opened his eyes and mouth in a grotesque manner. She pulled a face. They laughed.

He smiled. She smiled.

They laughed more.

Silence.

"Granger, I'm nervous,"

"DRACO MALFOY, WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST! I'M BLOODY NERVOUS TOO, ALRIGHT, YOU SELFISH PIG?"

He smirked. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Same reason you are," she returned.

"Oh"

"Granger, I'm-"

"Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. "I'M MARRYING YOU TOMORROW SO IF YOU DON'T BLOODY SHUT UP NOW I MIGHT JUST FORGET MY VOWS IN FRONT OF A MILLION PEOPLE. DO YOU WANT THAT?"

He shook his head violently. She nodded.

"So why are you nervous?"

He gulped. She smirked.

"By the way, I'm a Malfoy too, you know? It might do you good to remember."

She smiled seductively.

He leaned closer.

She leaned in.

He leaned further in.

She closed her eyes.

He closed his eyes and moved closer

She puckered her lips.

He licked his.

She poked his nose and jumped up, giggling madly.

His eyes narrowed.

She ran.

He ran after her.

Mr. Malfoy chased Mrs. Malfoy-to-be all around the house, her laughing madly and him laughing with his almost-wife.

She stopped.

He caught her.

She spoke.

"Malfoy, I'm nervous,"


End file.
